minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerful/God-like beings
Powerful/God-like beings are more powerful residents in the world of Minecraft. They tend to have their own domain as well as having two versions of themselves: Their true form and a human-looking form. Some god-like beings may have only one form, and even rule their people directly. God-like Notch * Domain: Skyland * Human form: A bold, middle-aged farmer * True form: A white robed being made up of diamond * Subjects(if any): Passive mobs, players Notch (Union) * Domain: Minecraftian Union * Form: Middle-aged man wearing admiral's uniform * Notes: He is the immortal ruler of the Minecraftian Union, an advanced, interstellar human civilization that stretches across hundreds of worlds and over 8 trillion human souls. Unlike most rulers, who would watch their armies die from behind a screen, Notch would often fight alongside his mobile infantry in person. Jeb: *Domain: Overworld/Villages *Human form: A miner *True form:A gigantic Golem *Subjects(if any): Iron golems and Testificates The Dark golem aka: Zach *domain: dark tomb *human form: a black person with red eyes (zach) *true form: a giant golem made up of soul sand, obsidian, lava, and redstone blocks. (dark golem) *Subjects(if any): Darklings Suspyria: *Domain: Ocean *Human form: Mermaid *True form: Kraken *Subjects(if any): Ocean creatures Herobrine: *Domain: The Void *Human form: A human with glowing white eyes *True form: a satyr with long curly horns and reptillian torn off wings *Subjects(if any): The Legions of the Nether Dinnerbone Upside Down/Deyner Ursaring Dreigon: *Domain: Devracath *Human form: Scientist/Doctor *True Form: Unknown *Subjects(if any): Devracathians Andramia *Domain: Athens *Human form: A short-haired girl with a striped sweater *True form: An angel with longer, light hair, wearing a flowing white dress *Subjects (if any): The Athenians Powerful Ender: *Residence: The End *Form: Enderdragon *Followers(if any): Endermen They tend to only have one form, and usually dont rule, but have a home, and followers rather than subjects or underlings. Add all you want! Sysone: *Domain: The air, or one of the two ice biomes *Form: Giant cyclone golem, or huge snow golem *True form: White skinned human *Followers: Wolfs, snow golems, and most wind golems Wither: *Residence: Nether *Form: see wither *Followers: Wither skeletons, zombie pigmen, zombies, skeletons, and wither cultists. Ender Soul: *Residence: The End *Form: Enderdragon Soul *Followers: Endermen Spose: *Residence: Desert Biomes *Form: Creeper with three heads *Followers: Creepers Far dragon: *Residence: The far lands *Form: Huge, white, enderdragon *Alternate form(s): Neon green Slime *Followers: Pigmen (non-zombie), Human mobs, Steve (mob), Black Steve, Beastboy and Rana In Relation to DoM The Voice in the Darkness *Domain: the Amulet of Shadows *Form: N/A, is not corporeal *True form: see above *Followers: Whoever is wearing the Amulet of Shadows, currently Jack *Notes: Is mainly confined to the Amulet of Shadows, but can operate outside with much less power. The Voice cannot be directly killed, as it is not fully in Minecraftia. It is manipulative and scheming but not usually directly aggressive. Gallery Notch.jpg|Notch of the skylands herobrine.jpg|Herobrine, king of the nether jeb.jpg|Jeb of the villagers enderdragon.jpg|Ender, tyrant of the End images.jpg|the wither WitherCult.png|a wither cultist download.png|Notch's true form Lord Commander Notch.png|Lord Commander Notch Notch in military uniform.png|Notch giving commands to a regiment of Arcadian galactic marines Category:The Great War Category:Characters Category:Megapage